Optical links, such as multi-mode fibers (MMFs), may be used to transmit data. Some MMF optical links that are generally specified for use only for transmitting communications signals over a limited distance according to a particular communications protocol, which may restrict whether the link can be used in the field to support the particular communications protocol.